eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiku Hiranuma
belongs to Kibeth Name Etymology Kiku: meaning 'chrysanthemum' Hiranuma: Unknown Pronunciations Kiku: Kee-koo Hiranuma: Hee-rah-noo-mah Quick Info Kiku Hiranuma was born to two Japanese wizards, Satoyuki and Azuna Hiranuma, in Ichinomaya, Japan on February 11th. His mother and father both went to Mahoutokoro School of Magic, and so he was expected to go there too - but instead chose EESM as an international student, because they were in Russia, which had better skaters, in his opinion. As a child, he was encouraged to take up a sport, and chose ice skating, much to the delight of his mother and the slight annoyance of his father. But Kiku loved it, and Satoyuki, seeing that his son was a natural, warmed to the idea. From the age of four, Kiku trained in Japan, and changed to a coach based in Небольшое место upon starting school, and getting private coaching sessions while in Japan from a family friend. He is not an official member of any 'clique' other than the EESM Skate Team, as he tends to regard the entire social system with disdain, and doesn't see the point. Appearance Kiku is tall and rather skinny, with black hair and dark brown eyes. Everything about him seems to be slim, he's not broad-chested or -shouldered. He is almost always smiling, which is rare for people, in his personal opinion. Personality Kiku seems to be quiet and hard-working, but also a little childish in some things - such as carrying a Winnie the Pooh tissue-box-thing at competitions. He's highly religious, praying often, and most people tend to be surprised that he has not yet been a hikikomori. Relationships Rin Østergaard Kiku is very close to Rin, having grown up with her in Japan. They're good friends, as the only Japanese/half-Japanese people in EESM, that they know of. Kiku knows her practically inside-out, it's like they're siblings, not cousins. Valeriya Zvereva and Apollinariya Kuznetsov Valeriya, Apollinariya and Kiku have the same coach, and are therefore friendly, often sharing moves and talking about skating. They're all on the EESM Skate Team, and have been since their first year - they'll all tell you how they've annihilated the other European wizarding schools countless times since. He often nicknames them both '妹' or 'Imōto', meaning 'little sister', for no reason other than that he finds their reactions amusing. Eteri Bezuladnikov Eteri is Kiku's Небольшое место coach, and choreographs his routines. She always manages to make him feel ashamed when he fails to meet her standards, which he doesn't do often, even if she doesn't say anything about it. Family *Azuna Hiranuma née Honda (Mother) *Satoyuki Hiranuma (Father) *Amaterasu Hiranuma (Sister) *Rin Østergaard (Cousin) Trivia *Kiku's face claim is Yuzuru Hanyu, a Japanese ice skater. *The names 'Kiku' and 'Honda' are Hetalia references. See if you understand them :3 *Many people think he's gay, but he is in fact only bisexual. *At competitions, he always caries a Winnie the Pooh toy around as a good luck charm, and even at school it's constantly in his bag. *He has asthma, but not many people know because he pretends he doesn't. Category:Mielkutė Category:Mielkutė Students Category:Japanese Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bisexual Category:Kibethastarael Category:Wizard Category:Students Category:February Birthday Category:Born in Japan Category:Pure-Blood Category:International Students Category:Right Handed Category:Legitimate Child Category:Seventh Years